Fallen
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Molly loved looking at the ocean at sunrise. The blending of reds, yellows and blues was truly ethereal and reminded her of home. Not Northamptonshire like her birth certificate claims, but farther up. Way, way up.
1. Chapter 1

Molly loved looking at the ocean at sunrise. The blending of reds, yellows and blues was truly ethereal and reminded her of home. Not Northamptonshire like her birth certificate claims, but farther up. Way, way up.

She was sat on a hundred-metre-tall rock in the middle of the Bristol Channel a few hundred meters from Milford Haven. She went there on weekends because not even Mycroft would be able to find her there. How could he, when it took her only a tenth of a second to go there from Central London?

Molly stood up and took her jacket off. Unlike most days when she hid her body under several layers, that day she wore a backless top. She closed her eyes and relaxed her back, easing her muscles. As she did, the knots just below her nape unwound and spread out, slowly growing and growing until at last, her twenty-foot-wide wings of pure white were splayed out, light but holding their own against the wind. She smiled as she flapped the pinions a couple of times. It feels so good to be free!

A still, small voice in the wind whispered in her ear. "I miss you, Marmaroth," it said.

"I miss you too, Father."

The small voice spoke again. "You have already thwarted Sherlock's fate so many times. Will you not come Home?"

Molly wrapped her huge wings around herself, suddenly feeling cold. "I can't. The work he does for this country is good. I can't leave him now. Not when he's really helping people,"

A warm breeze circled her, almost hugging her. "Oh, Molly. I know everything. I know you've fallen in love with him a long time ago. I also know that he's fallen in love with you, but I can't allow you to be together unless you choose to be fully human. Not like he has,"

"What?"

"He's no longer a demon, Molly. He's _fallen_. The question is, are you ready to fall, too?" the voice asked.

But Molly was already diving head first into the water, her wings slowly disappearing on her way down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as Lucifer (or Moriarty as he liked to be called these days) slowly circled him. The two were standing on top of Barts again, but this time, due to Sherlock's Fall, Moriarty was powerless. Or so it seemed.

"Oh, Sabnock, Sabnock, Sabnock. You have to understand. I didn't mean for you to take the bait! I was merely teasing! Did I not give you fifty legions of demons to command? Did I not make you Marquis of Hell? Didn't I give you Irene?"

This time, Sherlock failed to hold in his smirk. "Asherah? How stupid do you think I am? The demons? Idiots. My homeless network is better than those imbeciles will ever be! You have no more power over me. I have fallen. I am human now. I have free will. Above even the Angels. The sooner you accept that The Game is Over and that Good has won, the sooner the world can live in peace!"

Moriarty leapt up onto the ledge and squatted on it, looking out into the beyond and down at the people below. "You want to be those _ants_beneath our feet, Sabnock? WHY?"

"The name is Sherlock," the great detective said through clenched teeth.

Moriarty's head turned 360 degrees toward Sherlock, playful yet mocking grin firmly in place. Demon though Sherlock had been, the effect was still fairly unnerving.

"Sabnock, the wind has told me that the little angel who changed your fate has fallen. She's _human_," Moriarty stressed on the last word as if he were savoring it.

Sherlock smiled. Molly had given up Heaven and immortality for him. At last they can be together.

Moriarty disappeared and then took on the form of a tiny human to sit on Sherlock's shoulder. "She is on that monolith in Bristol. Hmm…" he considered. "Plunging toward humanity. Delicious. A few well-placed rocks… Or I could even move the shore! You know how I built this world under the old Man's direction before you all existed!"

Sherlock felt his heart stop. How strange. He'd acquired this heart very recently and already it was making him do very strange things. Like… like…

Moriarty was back to full size when he stood before Sherlock again. "I will have you watch her die in horrible, painful ways, over and over again until the end of time. She will feel it and remember every single death you made her suffer. All I ask is you come back to me… before Molly learns to loathe. Your. Name,"

Sherlock's heart pounded and his hands shook as he considered the Devil's Words. But then, he deduced the solution. Whether or not God Himself put it in Sherlock's head, only He knows. Sherlock grinned at his enemy. "Alright then, have it your way, Moriarty." After that, Sherlock fell again. The human fell on his knees and began to pray, hoping he would be heard.

o-o-o

Molly woke up in Sherlock's arms. On her head she sported a ginormous goose egg, but other than that, she was unharmed. She reached up and touched his face. "Hello, Sherlock."

"Hello, Molly. By the way, your Father sends His regards."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
